The Doctor's Adventures on Webbearth: Book One
by HSGisME123
Summary: Legends talk about the man who flew in a blue police box. But there is also legend of a planet with humanoid inhabitants whose language is only singing. This is the first fic of several hopefully to come about the Doctor's adventures on this strange little planet. By the way, there is "singing", so I do have everybody speaking in rhyme. Say it out loud if you don't see it.
1. Prologue: Discovering Webbearth

I'd always heard stories about this strange little planet, nestled comfortably away where it can't bother anyone. It sat off in one little corner of the universe, and was the only planet in its system which could hold life. Now, that bit wasn't the strange part, there's loads of systems like that, and even more without life, but this planet was very different.

The stories went that this planet was the perfect natural stage. Each little landmass in its oceans had the most beautiful natural acoustics you'd ever hear. A single note sung from the center of its largest continent would ring out all the way to the ocean, and might possibly carry over as an echo to the next continent. Each continent told a different story, and almost none of them were even vaguely similar, except for the language they use, which for some reason is always singing and dancing. I should probably also mention at this point that the vegetation there was also strange, in that it was also very musical. The wind always would blow at just the right moment and velocity, and the plants would naturally resonate and sound like an orchestra, always in harmony.

I used to think that this planet was only something from stories, that it couldn't possibly exist. But then, as I listened to the silence of space, suddenly, there was music. Music I had only ever heard performed by professionals who had trained half their lives was occurring through nature. I hadn't even thought there was life in that system, but I was dead wrong, and glad about it. The Atlantis of planets had been found. I had come across Webbearth.


	2. Achieving a Sensible, Everyday Name

Now I had to pick where to land, so I figured I'd try something that was new. It had been a while since I'd seen something completely new. Quick scan of the planet and the first thing that strikes me is there is an entire continent completely inhabited by cat-people. Imagine that! Cat-people! Completely humanoid in shape, fingers and claws, but with cat ears, these little mane-like things, and tails! Brilliant, I tell you. Well, I couldn't help myself. I felt like a kid about to go to Halloween for the first time in a costume he got to make himself.

I figured if I was going to be a person dressed up as a cat, I might as well go all out, and hey, this would be my only chance to decide my hair color, so I grabbed bright red everything. At last I could be a ginger, but not too ginger, had to add some black stripes and white markings every now and then to make it look more natural, thought I felt I might have overdone it a bit. I had so much over my face to not stand out, it looked like my eyes had sunken in. What little I could see of myself in the mirror, I looked like someone had found a lion and happened to have several red cans of spray paint and a fork for artistic hairstyling. But, I had already spent so much time getting the costume on, it wasn't worth it to change, besides, looking at some of the natives through that scan, some of them were surprisingly less convincing than I was.

I found what I thought was a nice place to land while I got my vocal chords warmed up. Had to blend in, and all that. Though, things can never go perfect, can they? A little surprise literally greeted me as soon as the TARDIS landed. I'm not kidding, or using a metaphor! Landing, and suddenly, a knock at the door. Good thing I was already in costume.

I opened the door and was promptly dragged out by a pair of tabby teenagers. Or would they be kittens? Anywho, if it weren't for the fact that it was one boy and one girl, I'd still never be able to tell them apart, and it also served for a very effective test if the legends were true about their language. They were.

"Who are you?" asked the pair. In unison. In song.

"I'm the Doctor." I replied, trying to keep the tempo.

"Doctor? What kind of name is Doctor?" The boy turned to his sister, at least, I think she's his sister. They look too similar to be anything but. The girl got awfully close to my face. I was almost afraid that she'd catch on that I wasn't a cat-person-thing.

"Looks more like a 'Macavity' to me," she told him. I found it a very odd name, but then again, this was an odd planet.

"You're right! From now on, Doctor, your name is 'Macavity'!"

At that point the two had begun dancing around me like I was a maypole, still singing, mind you. Going on about "Macavity, Macavity, he breaks the laws of gravity, he flies away in his little blue box, just before the Pollicle cops can catch that old Macavity." I would have complained that I'm not old, but then they'd have to rhyme that, too.

"Alright you kid-tens!" I had to catch myself there. All the cat lingo was going to get annoying. I can only imagine the insanity if that planet ruled by horses existed too. Even worse puns. "You may call me 'Macavity.' But what do I call you?"

"Call me Rumpleteazer!" said she.

"Call me Mungojerrie!" said he.

"Alright, then, you two. Can you both keep a secret?" I waited, and their heads nodded. Guess I had to rhyme this one. "This little blue box, it cannot be found. Can you both help me hide it?"

"Not at our place, too strict," Rumpleteazer said. Her brother nodded in agreement.

"But you might try the junkyard!" Mungojerrie suggested.

"I think that sounds perfect."


	3. Two Persistant New Companions

I tried to convince them to not come inside with me while I moved the TARDIS, but even after I thought I shut them outside, I turned around and there they were, wide eyed and awestruck.

"Gee, Macavity, swell place you got!" Mungojerrie said while turning around in circles, trying to get a full view. I'll still never get used to that name.

"Look, here, now, it's time that you lot went off and left me," I said as I began to push them out the door.

"Aww, but we just met you, Macavity!" Rumpleteazer complained.

"Why would you have this big ol' place if you're gonna be all alone?" Mungojerrie added in, as he wrapped himself around his sister and they both began to give me the big sad eyes.

"I sometimes have companions, but this place is my home." Damn their language, making me have to make the syllables match, causing me to say something I likely shouldn't have. I realized this as their sad eyes lit up with joy.

"We can be Macavity's friends! We can be companions!" they said in unison. I'm starting to believe that these cat-siblings might have some sort of telepathy with each other, or it's the song-language that causes this. I'm not sure which.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The job is quite demanding." Of course, even if I tried to make it sound unappealing, there's no way to change a cat's mind.

And so, I ended up having no choice but to turn the incurably curious duo into my new companions, and they explored everything (except the closet and pool, the former because I blocked it off completely, and the latter because they're cats). Before they knew it we were safely hidden in the junkyard.


	4. How I Became The Mystery Cat

Somehow, I let them talk me into walking about town to be introduced to every single cat-person. They never let me properly introduce myself, though. No, they insisted on introducing me themselves, still going with calling me "Macavity" rather than "Doctor".

There were all sorts of cat-people with all types of strange names. There were cats with semi-human names, like Demeter, little Jemima and Victoria, Cassandra, George, Plato, and Victor, but for every easy to pronounce name, there were three that were tongue twisters or just plain odd. Who names a cat after a vegetable anyway? And to this day I still have not been able to pronounce Jennyany... spottyotty whatever her name was correctly.

Like with any planet with any intelligent life, there are always those that are ready to welcome you with open arms, and those that want to claw your eyes out at the sight of you. The latter, I am willing to give to my poor attempt at a disguise, as it was rather unsettling to see, considering that in a crowd, there were only two other cats who stood out as much as I did (the lovely white kitten Victoria, and that red-eyed, frightening thing they called Rumpus Cat). I'm still not quite sure how the former came into play, though it might have only been common hospitality.

Now there were some cats specifically that had drawn my attention slightly more so than the others, ones such as the glamorous Grizabella, who yearned to see the world (a fact of which I made a mental note), their very kind future leader, Munkustrap, was also one of the first cats to greet me, along with his younger brother, Tugger, who for some reason likes to add the words "Rum Tum" to the beginning of his name (perhaps it might become a nickname later), and Tugger's best friend (both were more than glad to introduce each other as such, being childr- I mean kittens, and all), Mistoffelees. Though, none of the cats left such an impact on my impressions of them as did their leader, Old Deuteronomy.

That wonderful Deuteronomy must have been very highly respected, for he beckoned me to him, and all the other cats backed away, allowing me room (of course, the two mischievous kittens were still on my tail. Hey, that's rather clever!). He asked me for my name, and nothing more, but for some reason, something urged those two knockabout clowns to answer him instead, as if I had no voice.

"His name is Macavity!" said one.

"He can defy gravity!" the other responded.

"And he flies through the air on a whim!" they both said.

"He knows loads about history!"

"And his past is a mystery,"

"But we'd love to know more about him!" At this point I have now decided to go back in time and prevent the invention of limerick. But I'll have to save that for later.

"So this 'Macavity' is a mystery cat?" asked the leader.

"We'll, I've certainly never seen him before," said the silver Munkustrap. I had just realized that he was standing next to Old Deuteronomy the entire time. Must be a familial bond.

"He up and appeared, just like that!" Those two tabbies must really love hearing themselves talk. I wonder if that planet had invented ductape by the time I had arrived.

"You could say that I like to explore." Finally, I got a chance to enter my own conversation. Unfortunately, cats don't understand guilt the same way that humans do, so glaring at the tabby teens didn't do any good.

"We welcome you, mister mystery cat, and let me say with elation, that tonight is the night of a Jellicle Ball, so come, and join the celebration!" I think I really like that Old Deuteronomy character. It was immediately after that when I was practically stampeded by every cat in town by questions, each of which Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were more than happy to answer. This was all so overwhelming that I didn't notice Munkustrap contemplating something, like whether or not I was trustworthy, or whether he should continue his formalities.


End file.
